1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle including: a container; a conveyance mechanism configured to convey an object to the container using a force of wind generated by a blower; and an evaluation unit configured to evaluate a conveyance state of the conveyed object in the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a work vehicle, such as a front mower and a mid-mount mower, there has been known a mower having a conveyance mechanism for sending grass cut by a mower unit as a conveyed object to a grass-collecting container positioned in a rear portion of a vehicle body, using a force of wind generated by a blower. In addition, there has been also known a work vehicle having a function of evaluating a conveyance state of a conveyed object, such as mown grass, in the container. Specifically, a mower disclosed in Japanese patent application JP11-168941A has a rotating sensor disposed in the vicinity of an opening of a grass-collecting part (grass-collecting container) or an outlet of a duct, and a conveyance state of the mown grass is detected in accordance with the rotation of the rotating sensor, and based on the detected result, a degree of filling of the grass-collecting part is evaluated. A mower disclosed in Japanese patent application JP2008-29286A has a pressure switch disposed in the grass-collecting container, as a full state sensor for detecting that the grass-collecting container is full, and alarm is output when a full state is detected.
In the conventional mowers described above, the sensing body for evaluating a conveyance state of the conveyed object in the container is provided inside the container or in an airflow passage in the vicinity of the container. As a result, there arise problems that a conveyance efficiency of the airflow for conveying the object is reduced due to the presence of the sensing body, and that the sensing body is damaged and a life thereof is shortened due to the continuous contact with the conveyed object.